


Sunrise Brew

by rolyat96



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, Gay, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolyat96/pseuds/rolyat96
Summary: Lucio is a harried college student. Reinhardt is a barista. Stuff happens. Please read, I'm shit at summaries and this is my first fic.





	1. Chapter 1

The clouds were a burnt orange, lined with bluish gray as Reinhardt unlocked the coffee shop. He had already been there an hour, wiping down the counters and tables and ensuring that the espresso machine was cleaned and heated up. There was nothing like the first glimpse of dawn streaming through the glass walls; it was like the first lungful of air after diving.

It wouldn’t be long before the first customers arrived, and to be honest, he was looking forward to it more than usual. While he generally didn’t fuss about his appearance, relishing his rugged, unkempt style maybe a bit more than he’d ever care to admit, he had put in a touch of extra effort today. He had pulled back his white hair with a new black leather strap and nervously ironed his black work shirt and pants, going over a certain area around his pockets that stubbornly refused to unwrinkle. He unlocked the door and waited, picking up the book that he kept under the counter for the slow portions of the day.

Ding.

And there he was. His messenger bag bulging, and thumping uncomfortably against his thigh, the baseline of a song blaring through his earphones. The nervous grin of seeing someone you sort of know. “Vat vill eet be, today?” Reinhardt asked as soon as Lucio paused his music. 

Lucio tapped his chin thoughtfully. “It’s a triple shot kind of day, I think,” and laughed abashedly. Reinhardt’s heart sped up.

“Size?” he asked trying to match Lucio’s casual tone.

“Medium.”

“So vat vas eet this time?” Reinhardt asked as he set about his work. “If it is that chemistry professor again, I’ll have to speak to him.”

“No, no, it was my fault this time, I promise! I’m caught up on all of my work, actually I’m ahead even! But I started watching this new series and before I knew it, it was four in the morning and everyone else was asleep. Although I’d love to see his face if you ever went into his office.” He said, grinning from ear to ear. The thought of his organic chemistry professor with his stern, ever-frowning mouth and hunched shoulders, like a hateful post come to life, being confronted by Reinhardt, the loud, jovial giant with the intimidatingly strong grip amused him to no end.

Lucio sat at the bar, watching as Reinhardt delicately poured the milk, shaping a leaf in the foam. There was something about the juxtaposition of the well-built man performing such a delicate task that kicked his imagination into overdrive.

Reinhardt set the cup of coffee in front of him and turned back to the counter to serve the guests that seemed to materialize from Lucio’s perspective, so wrapped up in watching the other man as he had been. Watching the barista’s muscled back as he laughed heartily at some joke the way-too-chipper student made, Lucio felt a chill go through him and he hurriedly sipped his coffee and then cursed his impatience as his taste buds melted off. While what he had told the man was true, he had stayed up until four watching K-On!, he technically didn’t have class until 1:00pm. He had come simply to spend more time with the handsome German man. 

As the older man helped the morning rush of bedraggled college students, Lucio cracked open his organic chemistry textbook and put his earbuds back in. Between chair conformations he stole quick glances at Reinhardt. He forgot his coffee until it was lukewarm and hardly fit to drink, but he didn’t dare not drink it so as to not offend the barista. 

Reinhardt swaggered over to the bar and handed the final cup of coffee to a waiting bleary-eyed blond, who promptly began gulping and ran from the shop, obviously late for something. “I doubt that coffee is still any good. Do you want a fresh cup? Or I could varm that one up?”

“Oh no, that’s not necessary. I just got engrossed in… something. Memorizing these conformation and what energy level they are, are really tripping me up.” Lucio hoped the man didn’t notice his pause. While he was attracted to the man physically, as well as the care that he showed anyone near him long enough, Lucio doubted that Reinhardt was attracted to him. Despite his age, he had to have many options, least of which was a twenty-something, doe-eyed college student. Sighing, he stuffed his textbook back in his overflowing bag and stood up. “I should probably head out, I told a friend that I’d meet up with them soon.” Fiddling with his iPod, Lucio missed the fleeting look of disappointment from Reinhardt, before he beamed his signature smile. Lucio’s eyes glazed over at that and temporarily forgot what he was supposed to be doing. He straightened then, his cheeks flushing before he rushed out, embarrassed that he had been so star struck by a simple smile.

Reinhardt sighed and turned back to the counter. The bell rang. “Oh Reinhardt, why do you look so sad?” a familiar voice boomed “Is it because you missed me? Never fear, I am here to quell your sadness.”

“Oh Ana! I could never be sad with you near!” Reinhardt was legitimately glad to see his old friend, but that didn’t stop the disappointment that came every time Lucio left. He saw the young man so few times; he just wish he knew him better.

“Don’t lie to me, Rhino.” Anna reached up and patted his cheek, then pulled him into a firm hug. With her mouth next to his ear, she whispered, “Does your frown have anything to do with that beautiful boy who just rushed out of here with dark red cheeks?” She released him. Reinhardt’s flaming face was answer enough for her. “You do know how to choose them, friend. He seems lovely.”

“I-I-“ 

“Sh-sh. We’ll talk about this later. How about an iced coffee?” She smiled at his discomfort.

Reinhardt straightened and nodded, readopting his confidant façade, “What size?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio and Genji work on some homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but none of these characters are mine, I'm just borrowing them from Blizzard. A special thank you to my beta, thescienceofsymmetry!!

Lucio slouched into the overly squashy chair across from his roommate Genji, “Why did you choose these chairs, man? They’re better for napping than they are studying.” He shifted, trying to remain upright as the chair attempted to swallow him. 

Genji shrugged unconcernedly, not looking up from his phone, although his mouth was drawn in a line. He pulled a calloused hand through his black, carefully windswept hair. “They were the only ones when I came in.” Lucio looked around, eyebrows raised at the empty chairs around empty tables that surrounded him and then at his watch that read 9AM. 

“When the fuck did you get here, Genji?” Genji didn’t answer, in favor of furiously typing, his brows knitting together in frustration. Lucio sighed. “Is it your brother?”

Genji huffed, turned off his phone, laying it face down on the coffee table between them. He glanced lingeringly over Lucio’s shoulder before saying, “Let’s just start on the homework, Luce.” Lucio raised his hands in defeat.

“So how far did you get on the homework? I got as far as problem two before I caught up to what we had learned in class.” Lucio rummaged in his bag, pulling out his notes for Statistical Analysis and the homework he had started. 

“I haven’t started yet.” 

“Genji!” Lucio whined. “What have you been doing this whole time? You texted me to come meet you here like an hour ago!” Genji pursed his lips as his face turned a flaming red; he made a show of searching in his bag for his laptop charger. “So it’s not just your brother?” He teased. “Let me guess, umm… the million year old librarian over there in the reference section? No? How narrow-minded of you, brother. Umm…hmm. I don’t really see anyone else. Is it the million year old librarian? No judgement.”

“No! Just stop guessing. Let’s work on this.” Genji huffed and flipped determinedly through his notes. 

Luce knew better than to poke Genji when he was in a mood like this and settled down to try to struggle through the material that they had yet to learn.   
~~~~  
After nearly an hour, Lucio was ready to throw in the towel and admit that they wouldn’t be able to finish the homework without asking for the professor’s help. As he opened his mouth to say as much, Genji popped up and mumbled something along the lines of, “Gotta take a leak,” and practically sprinted in the opposite direction of the nearest bathroom. “Well that’s weird.” He shrugged and tried to focus on the textbook in front of him, but his mind had kicked into overdrive and his head popped up, swiveling quickly to try to find the source of Genji’s discomfort. 

It didn’t take long to realize what had caught his friend’s eye. Maybe five yards behind him was a man with wide expressive eyes, shaved head with skin the color of the rich warm sandstone. He was shelving books on the top shelf and as he stretched, the bulky sweater that covered his lithe frame lifted and his well-muscled stomach peaked out; Lucio realized what had caused his usually surly but unflappable friend to become so flustered. Even he blushed a little, as a wide smile spread across his face.

He whipped out his phone and stopped. He was torn. The group chat needs to know Genji’s got a crush! But he’s so guarded about his emotions. He probably doesn’t want anyone to know. Gah! But it’s so cute! And I want him to be happy. 

As he agonized, tapping the dark phone screen in contemplation, it buzzed in his hands. A text from Genji:  
I know what ur thinking  
Ho dont do it  
Back to back. And then after a pause:  
Is he still out there?

Lucio feigned twisting to crack his back in order to look behind him. The librarian looked like he was moving towards the elevator, probably to organize the reference section on the second floor.   
Looks like he’s going to the 2nd floor. Done hiding?

He couldn’t help the jab and snickered as Genji strolled back to their table, back purposefully straight, like he hadn’t just sprinted out of the same room as his crush. “Man, you’re hopeless.”

“I don’t remember asking your opinion,” Genji said stiffly and checked his watch. “We’ve been here like an hour and a half and haven’t gotten anywhere. Do you want to email Dr. Yost and ask her about it? Or should we just wait till next lecture and see if she covers it?”

“Mmm I vote we wait till after next lecture; considering we can’t do half of it, she’ll probably cover it.” Lucio stood and stretched, really cracking his back this time, and started packing his things. 

“Reasonable. Hey do you want to get coffee?” Genji yawned dramatically, like a snake about to dislocate its jaw. Lucio squinted at him.

“I already got a latte at that coffee shop nearby. Considering I had to be up obscenely early anyways to chaperone your date.”

“And you drank it there? Why? Wouldn’t that mean you had to get up earlier?” Genji shouldered his backpack, ignoring Lucio’s insinuation. 

Lucio went cold momentarily before his brain kicked into gear. “Pssh. I like the atmosphere there. And I accidentally set my alarm too early, so I just decided to drink it there.”

“You set your alarm too early so you got up?” Genji looked at him dumbfounded, mouth agape. 

Lucio reddened and rubbed his neck. “What do you want from me? I wasn’t in my right mind that early in the morning.”

Genji shrugged. “Fair enough. I still want coffee though; come with me?” Genji didn’t miss the small smile that formed on his friend’s face unintentionally and vowed to figure out what that was about.

“Sure. I don’t have class for another couple of hours.” As they left the library, Lucio felt a little bounce in his step that he couldn’t help; he was getting to see Reinhardt twice in one day!


End file.
